Summer Nights
by ilovehimsohewillneverknow
Summary: When Rachel decides to spend the summer at her fathers beach house, she meets a lot of interesting people. But when you combine two lonely people, in a beach town, and endless summer nights, just about anything can happen!
1. The Best Of Times'

**_A/N: New Story! This was a request for gleekin0ut (I really hope you like it)_**  
><strong><em>This is my first Puckleberry story (AU) So go easy on me!<em>**  
><strong><em>This chapter is a little slow. Just intruducing the story but i promise it will get better! This fic is based on a story i read, i changed ALOT but the story line is based on the book.<em>**  
><strong><em>Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to know! :D Thanks for reading!<em>**

No matter who they are from or why they are written, all emails begin the same way.

_Hello Rachel!_

What threw me off was the extra exclamation point. My mother would call it unnecessary, overblown and exuberant. But for me, I found it incredibly annoying, which is exactly how I felt about my new stepfather Leroy.

_I hope your last few days as a senior at LaGuardia Arts are going great. We are all good over here! Just readying the house for when your soon to be sister arrives. Ally, the wonderful woman carrying our bundle of joy, says she has been kicking like crazy lately. I've been busy running the store (trying) and putting the final touches on the nursery. It's pink and brown; it's absolutely gorgeous.  
>Your father is busy as always, if it's not one case it's another. I figure I'll see more of him burning the midnight oil when I'm up with the baby!<br>I hope you will consider coming to visit us after you graduate in a few weeks! It would make this summer so much fun! Come on over whenever you'd like. We'd love to see you!_

_Love,_

_Leroy (and your dad, and the sister-to-be!)_

After reading that paragraph I found myself exhausted. All those exclamation points, I felt like I could hear him yelling through the computer. The thing about Leroy was that his personality was.. Bright. He was very outgoing and knew just about everything about fashion, from hemlines to shoes and apparently likes to send extremely chatty e-mails to people who could care less. He actually owns his own clothing shop along the Boardwalk down the street of their new beach house. Supposedly it's very popular all year round which is rare for shore front stores.

I know what you are thinking and no, you did not read that wrong, my father left my mother for another man! My mother claimed not to be surprised by my fathers new lifestyle. She said that she had a feeling since they met, something about his eye for men's fashion trends. I'm not going to lie, finding out your father is gay your sophomore year of high school was… shocking to put it lightly.

I am not homophobic what's so ever. In fact my older brother Kurt is gay and he is my favorite person on earth. I just wish I could see him more. Since he graduated high school two years ago, he flew to Europe and has been traveling to world ever since. He always was the adventurous one. He had the friends, he went to the parties, he even had more boyfriends then I have. Well seeing as I haven't had a boyfriend that's obvious.

Growing up my brother was the trouble child. Since birth he was the cockily baby, screaming at all hours of the night. As a toddler he made a mess of anything and everything. Even high school he was grounded eighty percent of the time. Especially after the divorce. But me? I was the quiet baby that parent's loved. I kept my self entertained all the time. The called me their 'little grown up'. I switched schools a lot, but not because of bad behavior, but for lack in academic standards. School and music were my life and if I wasn't being challenged I wasn't happy. If I wasn't happy I switched schools. I never had friends, never went to parties, never dated. It was school all the time and if not I was at Lisa's Diner trying to avoid my parents arguing. As of late it's been to avoid my mother.

Ever since the divorce she has become even more unbearable than usual. See the thing with my mother is she is extremely successful. She graduated from Julliard, became a star on Broadway, wrote a novel, starred in a musical movie, and got married before she was twenty six. With success usually comes ego and let me tell you she has that, plenty of it. After having my brother she started taking some classes to become a teacher, well professor. By the time I was born she had her own class, theatre history, at NYADA.

She started holding these cocktail parties for her junior and senior students. So every Friday night I made sure to be out of the house before her 'company' arrives. And If not I was stuck in my room forced to listen to my mom laugh and flirt with all these younger men.

Monica Fanny Berry was born the day before my graduation, weighing in at 7 pounds and 4 ounces. My father Hiram, called me the next morning.

"I am so sorry Rachel. I really hate to miss your speech and not to mention to see my baby girl graduate."

I sighed looking over at my cap and gown laid neatly across my bed. "Dad you are seeing your little girl. You won't however be there to see you first daughter graduate at the top of her class, the valedictorian!"

"Rachel." I could hear it in his voice, he was sorry, but somehow it didn't matter. He has missed so many of my performances, science fairs, dance recitals, I'll be surprised if he makes it to my wedding. "I know you are upset but-"

"No dad I understand., priorities." I take a long breath trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "I better go. I have to jump in the shower and go over my speech a few more times."

"Alright. I love you Rachel. But do me a favor?" I stay silent for a moment just wanting to hang up.

"What?" I hear him chuckle lightly.

"When you go to get your Diploma… don't fall!" Even though I was furious with him, he always finds away to make me smile.

"I'll try. Bye dad, tell Leroy I say congratulations." Not wanting to hear anything more I snapped my phone shut and tossed it on my desk.

I walked out into the kitchen to see my mom pouring herself a cup of coffee. "The baby was born last night." She looked up from her mug. "They named her Monica."

My mother snorted and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh good Lord! Your father and his obsession with Friends."

I smile weakly and nod. My mom really doesn't have room to talk, my middle name was after Barbra Streisand. My Father had a thing for friends, my Mother, Funny Girl. "I hope Leroy likes changing diapers because you Father never changed a single one for you or your brother."

"Well people can change…" She laughed again flipping open a Broadway magazine.

"People don't change! If anything they get worse as they get older." I walk past her grabbing a mug and pouring myself some coffee.

"Right." I muttered under my breath taking a seat at the island, flipping trough my note cards.

"So I take it Hiram will not be attending you graduation tonight?" She grabs the cards from me scanning them, I hate when she does this. She always finds ways to tear me down through my father.

I stand up grabbing my cup. "I'm gonna go get ready." She hands my cards back and smiles.

As I start to walk away I hear her call my name and I turn to face her again. "I would rethink the opening quote. It's a little much for and opener." I nod as I head back to my room, shutting the door behind me.

Reading the first quote out loud. "The past isn't dead. It isn't even the past." And she was right of coarse. She always was.

Another Friday night alone in a house full of people. Well technically I was outside sitting on the steps leading to our townhouse when I saw a nice dark blue Mercedes pull up in front. After a moment I saw a very attractive brunette male exit the car. Walking up to the steps, he was wearing nice fitted jeans, a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and those hip nerdy black glasses. His hair was too perfect for him to be a straight man.

He approaches me with a huge smile gracing his features. "Hi! You must be Rachel!"

I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Yes…"

"I'm Cameron!" He reaches his hand out and I grab it hesitantly and shake it. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

Thinking back to when I last spoke with Kurt I don't remember him saying anything about a Cameron, let alone a boyfriend. "Right! Of coarse."

He hands me a box with my name on it and I take it. "It's from Kurt. He sent it with me since I was coming back."

I opened the box to see a picture frame holding a picture of Kurt standing in front of the Taj Mahal. The frame black and sleek, very Kurt. It had a saying on the bottom, 'The Best Of Times'. Of coarse he would send me a picture of himself having the time of his life. I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Cameron pass me and head into my house. Well that was rude. I Got up and walked to my car, fishing my keys out of my pocket and jumping in starting the engine. I knew where I was going without even really paying attention to where I was going, I ended up at Lisa's Diner.

I ordered my usual coffee and apple pie. I starred at that picture frame for a good hour till I was reaching for my phone, dialing a familiar number and hitting send.

"Hello?" My dads voice was tired and I felt bad for calling so late… or early his time.

"Dad?" I heard some shuffling and a whispered ouch.

"Rachel? Why are you calling at four in the morning? Is something wrong?" I sighed looking at my brothers happy face.

"No, not really. Sorry for waking you, but I have a question.."

"What can I do for you?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Would it be okay if I came and spent the summer with you, Leroy and Monica?" He didn't reply right away and I didn't know whether I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Are you serious?" His voice was flat, emotionless. Great, it was a bad thing.

"Yes. But if it's going to be a problem then-"

"No! No, of coarse not. I'm just surprised that you want to…" I nodded. Your not the only one.

"I know. I just miss you and this is my last chance to spend time with you and get to know Leroy and Monica before I leave for school so-"

"I miss you too Rachel. I am so so happy you want to be here." I hear him chuckle and sniffle. Was he crying?

"Does next Saturday sound like a good day for me to fly over.?" I hear him clear his throat and I smile a little. Not that he was crying but that he has feelings.

"That sounds perfect. I'll order your airline tickets and arrange for a car to pick you up at the airport."

I smile. My dad and his cars. Of coarse he was too busy to actually pick me up, but I was going to be staying with him for three months. I will have plenty of time to catch up and spend time with him.

"Sounds great." We say our goodbyes and I grab my things and race home to start packing. For the first time in eighteen years, Rachel Berry was going to be adventurous. I'm going to go make my own 'Best Of Times' moment.

"So your really leaving your Mother to go frolic on the beach? Maybe have a summer romance?" I turn away from the coffee pot to see my mom in her silk Black robe. Her brown hair falling softly on her shoulders.

I shrug and close the lid to my paper mug. "No."

"Then your leaving to go play family with Burt and Ernie?" I roll my eyes and grab my purse.

"No mom. I told you, I want a summer away. Why is it okay for Kurt, but if I want to visit my father whom I haven't seen in months, I'm running away?" She holds her hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay." She pours herself a cup and sits at the island. "So why the early start? That eager to have a summer away?"

I shake my head no. "My flight leaves at ten so I want to be there early."

"Do you need a ride? Those parking fees are ridiculous and if your staying the whole summer? Forget your college fund." She chuckled lightly but was muffled as she took a long sip.

"No I'll catch a cab." She nodded and stood up, walking over to me.

She opened her arms to me and I stepped to her and hugged her close. Looking over her shoulder I notice a pair of black hip-nerdy eye glasses. The first thing that came to my mind was Cameron. Maybe he just left them.

"I'll call you when I land." I pull back and smile.

After saying our quick good byes I was on my way to Dillon Beach, California.

My Dad and Leroy's home is beautiful. Right on the beach, windows all over, a place people only dreamed of living. I thanked the driver and rang to door bell still in awe of the place I would call home for the summer.

The door swung open and I saw Leroy smiling. "Rachel! I'm so glad you're here!" He opened the door for me. "Come on in!" He helped me bring my bags inside and my jaw dropped.

If it was possible the inside was even more beautiful. Vaulted ceilings, white leather couches, fireplaces, there was even a grand piano in the corner.

Leroy must have noticed how in awe I was because he chuckled and patted my on the back lightly. "It's nice right?"

"Nice? Try amazing!" He smiled and grabbed my bags again.

"Well how about I show you your room so you can get settled in? Your father should be here in a few hours." I smile and nodded as he led the way upstairs.

"I know it's not much but it's spacious and you can decorate it how you want." I shrugged as he opened the door for me and I walked in.

Not much? "This is my room?" He nodded and placed my bags on the king sized bed. The room was huge, it had a couch! A walk in closet, a master bathroom, and I had a balcony that looked right over the ocean.

"The views great right?" I nodded as I looked out into the endless water. "Well I'm going to go check on Monica. When she wakes up would you like to meet her?"

I smiled and agreed as he left my room closing the door behind him. I sat down on the edge of the bed taking in my surroundings. In that moment I remembered I forgot to call my mom when I landed.

I walked to my purse and fished out my phone. Finding her name I hit send and waited as it continued to ring.

_*BEEP*_

_Hello,_

_You have reached Dr. Shelby Corcoran._

_Please leave you name, number, and reason for calling._

_When I have time I will return your call._

_Thank you and have good day._

_*BEEP*_

I thought about just hanging up, but I forced myself to leave a message.

"_Hey Mom,_

_It's Rachel. I just got to dads so…_

_I guess I'll talk to you later._

_I love you. Bye."_

I closed my phone as well as my eyes when I heard a light knock on the door. I hollered for them to come in. Leroy peeked his head in.

"Hi Rachel, sorry to bother you, but Monica just woke up and I was gonna take a walk on the beach. Would you like to join us?"

On a usual day I would have said no, but he has been so nice and welcoming, I should give him a chance. I smiled and agreed, grabbing my phone and walking out of my room into the hallway. Walking a little further I heard Leroy talking and turned to see him holding a beautiful, tiny baby. I looked around the room, it was beautiful like he said in his e-mail.

"You were right. Pink and brown? The room looks beautiful!" He looks up and smiles.

"Thank you Rachel." He looked down at the baby and back at me. "Do you want to hold her?"

I hesitated a little but agreed. She was so much smaller in your hands. She had a patch of brown hair resting on her small head. Her eyes were a really pretty green with a hazel rim. I looked up at Leroy.

"She is beautiful." he just nodded. And I kissed her forehead handing her back to her daddy.

I felt bad for judging Leroy before I really had a chance to talk to him. I think it was because my mom liked to 'tell me how it is' and how she saw it, Leroy was the bad guy. So I've always just thought of him as the guy who stole my dad away. I know now that he's not. He is a great man you really loves my father and that's enough for me.

We made our way back to the house and as Leroy readied a bottle for Monica I heard my dad holler from across the room.

"There she is!" I look over and smile at my dad.

"Hi Dad!" I get up and hug him tight. "I missed you!"

"Oh I missed you too princess!" He pulled back. "You look as beautiful as ever!"

I look down blushing. "Dad.."

He walks past me and grabs a wrapped package and returns to me. "Since we were not able to be at your graduation, here is your gift. I know it doesn't make up for our absence but you know I would have been there."

I smile and nod. "I know. Thank you." He nods for me to open it.

I sit on the couch and start ripping the paper off. He sits next to me rubbing my back. I finish ripping the paper off to see it was an I pad.

"Wow, thank you dad, and Leroy." They both smile at me.

"I know it's not much but these are supposedly ideal for the college student so-"

"No dad, it's great! I actually really wanted one of these." This was true. Ever since it came out I wanted one.

"Well good. I'm going to go shower and then we can go eat some dinner!" I smile as he kisses my cheek and jumps up. He kisses Monica and Leroy before disappearing up stairs.

They didn't live to far from the Boardwalk so we all decided to walk. The night was warm and the boardwalk was packed.

Leroy had to stop at his store for a minute to check in, which was a few stores down from the restaurant. We told Leroy we'd meet him at the restaurant and started to walk to the restaurant.

"There's a book store!" My dad looks down at me and smiles.

"Go. Twenty minutes and be at the restaurant!" I smile kissing his cheek and walking into the book store. I loved to read. I have more books then I probably will have friends in my entire life combined.

Browsing through the books it felt so comfortable. I love the smell, everything about books. I took a look at my phone to see it had been twenty-five minutes. I exit the store and turn towards the store. I see a group of guys talking out side of a skateboard shop. They all had a board in hand or at their feet. As I approached the store, there was a tall boy with dark brown dreads and amber eyes starring at me. "I just saw the hottest girl in Dillon walking by!" I roll my eyes as a brown haired boy with glasses muttered "oh Jesus." And the blonde one say "Your pathetic you know that?"

I just kept walking, trying to ignore this amber eyed boy while he starred at me. "Just stating the obvious." He called out after me. "You should say thank you! Where are your manners?"

I didn't I just kept walking towards restaurant.

**_A/N2: I know how boring! But the next shall be way more interesting! I hope you like it so far! REVIEW! :D_**


	2. Leave It To The Imagination

_**A/N1: I am SO SORRY about the wait! I have had a super crazy week so I haven't been able to write! This one is a tad shorter and possibly even worse than the last one BUT it will get better! So keep reading! Thanks again! :D**_

Dinner was uneventful. I pretty much sat and listened to my fathers crazy work stories mixed with Leroy's summer fashion plans. The baby was out cold for the majority of dinner so I didn't even have her. Leaving was even worse. I was walking slightly behind the men, furthering my distance each step I took.

"Hey wait up!" I turned to see the boy with the dreads and amber eyes running up to me. I looked past him where the rest of the group was to see the same two girls he was talking with glaring in our direction. "Hi! So were all gonna hit up the cove if you want to come."

I looked up at this boy confused to why he is even speaking to me. "Thank you for the offer but… no thanks."

I turn and start walking again to see my dad and Leroy haven't noticed my absence and are still walking towards the house. "Well I'll be there waiting for you if you decide to show!" Amber eyes called out behind me.

I just kept walking.

Apparently I didn't get the memo about Monica being a screamer because when she gets mad, she is _mad._

I walk down stairs to see Leroy rocking the baby trying to calm her down. "Hey Rachel."

I smiled at the tall man, he bounced as he walked around the large living room. "Hi…Is my dad-"

"In his office. Apparently there was some newly discovered evidence that is going to change the entire case." I nodded looking around the room. "Ya know if your bored a lot of the girls that work at the shop always go down to the cove if you want to go…"

I shook my head no. "But I think I'm going to take a walk, ya know get some air."

"Alright well be careful!" I smiled and waved as I walked out of the extraordinarily nice beach house.

I started back towards the Boardwalk, now a lot less crowded; I liked that. I walked up to the docks and just stared out into the ocean. Listening to the waves, to natures music. Taking off my flats I walked along the water back in the direction of my house when I saw a bon fire in the distance. Each step took me closer to the light, the laughter, the music.

I see the blonde boy from earlier sitting on a log next to the fire talking with a blonde girl. His eyes finally meet mine and go wide. "Holy shit, she came."

The girls from earlier both turned and glared at me once again. What is wrong with these people? Hasn't anyone ever heard of a smile?

I duck my head down, not wanted to be noticed by a certain someone when I bump into a tall boy, hair buzzed, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans.

"I'm so sorry." I look up at him and he just walks past me. No 'it's alright' or anything.

I turned around and watched him disappear into the night. Turning to start off towards the house I bump into someone else. Looking up, I see one boy I was trying to avoid. "I knew you couldn't resist me!"

I roll my eyes and start walking past him. He mumbles something under his breath. "okay wait I'm sorry!"

I feel him lightly grab my arm. "I was being a douche and I'm sorry."

I nod. "Yeah you were." He looked down at his feet.

"You wouldn't want to come and hang for a little would you?" I looked from his ruggedly handsome face over to where a bunch of teenagers were laughing and having fun.

The real Rachel Berry would have said no and just marched home and buried her face into a book, but I want to experience friends, and parties, and maybe even a summer romance. I'm not gonna find those in a book.

I looked up and smiled. "Lead the way."

My advice to those who have never had a drink before, don't start at a party full of strangers. I had three beers and before I knew it I was in the back seat of Cameron's car making out.

Straddling his lap, his hands were all over me. I felt really uncomfortable when he started groping me in places no one has ever touched. I pushed away from him and looked for a quick escape.

"What's wrong baby?" His voice was muffled as he began trailing kisses from my neck down my chest.

Crawling off of him I opened the door and jumped out, fixing my shirt and skirt as I walked fast into the night.

"Where are you going?" I hearted him call from the car I'd just abandoned. "What a fucking tease!"

I couldn't help the hot tears that fell when I began running towards my dads house. I felt gross, dirty, and stupid. How could I let that happen? I have never even kissed a boy other then on stage until tonight and I wasted it on someone I don't even know.

Approaching the house I quietly unlock the door and sneak up to my room. I jumped in the shower and tried to scrub off the gross grimy feeling the clung to every part of my body. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and curled up into bed closing my eyes trying to forget.

Of coarse I couldn't sleep. I haven't gone to sleep before at least three am everyday since I was fifteen, so trying to fall asleep at one was pointless.

I pulled myself out of bed and quietly walked down stairs making myself some coffee. I sat out on the balcony and just stared into nothingness. I sat there drinking coffee and watched the waves crash into the sand, the stars shine in the back sky. I know I said I wanted to experience the parties and all and I know all we did is just make out, but I am a smart girl. Why did I let my self do that? Be so careless. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and dragged myself back up to my room where I found comfort in the large white, gray, and black bed. Curling up in a ball, tucking my knees to my chest I let my dreams take me away, hopefully somewhere better.

The morning was a blur. I woke up way too early to the sound of Monica's screams, and when I went down stairs my dad was arguing with someone over the phone. He kissed my forehead and was out the door. I was going to go back to sleep when I heard Leroy coming down the stairs, phone attached to his ear and a screaming baby in tow.

He was trying to focus on the phone call but was distracted by Mon. I walked up to him and outstretched my arms. He gave me a wary glance then caved handing the crying baby to me. I'm not new to the whole baby thing. I always babysat for everyone of my mom's friends from work so I had experience. I walked out onto the balcony bouncing her in my arms. For a moment she screamed ever louder, but then silence. I smiled as I watched her look up into the sky and out in the water. "Yeah it works for me too." I whispered kissing her soft hair.

When I came here I thought I would hate it, that I would hate Leroy, and I would blame this baby for stealing my father away. But I don't (so far) it's actually nice to be away from my mothers judgmental and demanding ways.

I felt Leroy's hand rest on my shoulder. "How?"

"The ocean. It works for me too!" He chuckles.

"Noted" I hand Monica back over and he looks at me worried.

"What's wrong?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned lightly.

"I really hate to ask this, but is there anyway I can bribe you to go and drop off the pay checks?" I looked up at him and his face was pleading. "I let you shop and have whatever in the store."

I laughed lightly. "No worries. I wanted to go for a walk anyways." His face lit up with surprise and relief.

"Oh my gosh thank you Rachel! It's just today is pay day and all-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and then he dashed off into the house to grab the checks. I ran up stairs quickly getting ready.

Approaching Leroy's store, Urban Legend, I saw boys doing tricks on their skateboards or side the skate shop. A few I noticed from the party and a few I've never seen in my life. One how ever I knew too well. Our eyes met for a second before I turned away, dashing into the fashion store.

I am not going to lie but I am highly impressed with the atmosphere of the store. It's too modern for my taste but it has an elegant vintage touch that sets the room. I walk up to the counter to see a stunning blonde girl. Her hair in perfect waves, her eyes reminded me of Monica's in a way only hers were brighter.

She smiled at me as I approached. "Hi, Welcome to Urban Legend. What can I help you with?"

I placed the envelope on the counter. "My step father Leroy sent me with the pay checks."

She smiled even wider and grabbed the envelope. "Oh thank you!" I nodded and looked around not knowing whether I should leave or- "So you must me Rachel?"

I nodded again. 'Yeah how-"

"Leroy has been talking about you all week when he comes in to check in." She walks to the counter behind her placing the checks and retuning to the register. "So how you likin Dillon?"

"it's fine… I've only been here for a day so.." She nods as two loud girls walk in.

"You are welcome to look around if you want." I took that as my cue to leave so I turned to look round the store when I saw the two girls from the night before. The one who refuse to smile.

Looking through the dresses I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"So listen, Quinn, we have something to tell you." The Latina with black hair said.

"Okay go ahead." The other blonde and the latina nodded and looked back at Quinn.

"Last night, at the Cove… Cameron hooked up with some girl." The taller blonde said looking at Quinn with worry in her eyes.

"We don't even know the girl, she some skank who just moved here or something." Suddenly I couldn't feel my legs.

I wanted to just run out of here, but that would draw too much attention. I settled for hiding behind the clearance rack. "What?" I heard Quinn say quietly.

"I'm so sorry Quinn! I know how much you still like him and-"

"Who was he with? W-what did she look like?" My stomach dropped and my heart stopped.

"Um, she was short, long brown hair, brown eyes, a pretty big shnaze…" I panicked. I tried to make a run for the door only to fall and draw attention to myself.

I looked up to see all three girls staring at me. "Hey Santana, that's her!" The blonde said.

"Holy crap, it is!" Quinn pushed passed the two girls and stood over me.

"You? Y-you slept with Cameron?" I looked at the three girls staring at me.

"No! We just made out a little and if I would have known… I-"

I sent Quinn an apologetic look and took off out the door. I ran, I heard Cameron call after me, but I just kept running. I didn't stop till I was in my room, my back to the door breathing heavily.

Of coarse out of all the boys in this town I had to get involved with the one fresh out of a break-up. If my life could get any worse, with the way its going, it will and I won't be surprised when it does.

I spent the rest of the day hidden in my room. I took a long, much needed nap. I studied for a few of my college courses, ya know prepping. I wrote a diary entry and before you laugh, it helps get things off your chest! I played with Monica while Leroy made dinner and now I'm back in my room starring out the window.

I looked over at the clock to see it was almost midnight. I grabbed my jacket and my cell phone and left. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it was somewhere.

I deciding to walk away from the boardwalk in fear of seeing one certain boy, so I end up at a old diner. It was not the best, far from it, might I add. The waitress was rude, the coffee is watered down, and their pie was dry, it tasted like it had been sitting out for days. I realized this was nothing like Lisa's, so I quickly paid and left making my way back to the house.

I looked at my watch, 1:37. I sighed and continued towards the Boardwalk, even though I wanted to avoid it all, I found my self being drawn towards it. I was walking past Leroy's store, the walk was empty, the waves crashing along the shore was all I could hear. I looked ahead and saw a figure off in the distance. After walking forward a little longer I recognized the mysterious man. It was the guy I bumped into yesterday on the beach. He was messing around on a skate board, doing tricks and what not.

He looked up at me and stopped skating. It wasn't entirely awkward but I felt as if I should say something. "Hey."

I bent down picking up his board, nodding at me and walking off in the other direction. Okay.. I thought as his figure began to disappear into the distance. I sat down on the bench that once stood between me and the still mystery man. I looked out at the water and closed my eyes letting the sound of the water and the cool breeze circle me.

I got back to the house around two thirty. I snuck up to my room collapsing in my over sized bed and stared at the white ceiling above me. I couldn't help my mind go to the boy with the mohak. There was something about him that was so intriguing. I wanted to know his story, even though it looks as if I will never know so I will leave it up to my imagination.

Drifting off to a peaceful sleep I thought about him. And only him.

_**A/N2: So what did you think? What's this mystery guys story? REVIEW! It inspires me to write! **_

_**REVIEWS=LOVE! :D**_


	3. 2 Cool 2 Party

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! IT WAS WAYY TO LONG AND I WON'T WAIT THAT LONG TO UPDATE I SWEAR! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY! IT'S JUST GETTING STARTED SO DON'T LEAVE JUST YET! ANYWHO, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

After pulling myself out of bed I drag myself down the stairs into the kitchen, plopping down on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"She lives!" Leroy says in a sing song voice.

I smile and nod. "Unfortunately.."

"What was that?" He called over his shoulder while cooking lunch I assume.

"Oh I said fortunately… I'm alive." Me probably telling Leroy that I could careless whether I was alive or not would be a terrible idea. My dad is very big on therapists and I don't want them to think I'm suicidal and send me off to a shrink!

He smiles and turns back to what he was doing. "You hungry? I bet you are! I made you lunch and even vegan muffins for you!"

I look up at him as he smiles, walking towards me caring a plate. "Is this the part where parents ask their children what they want?"

"What? I can't appreciate you running an arron for me yesterday?" I give him a look as I take a sip of the water he handed me. "Okay fine!"

I chuckled lightly. "I knew it! So what? You need me to baby-sit?"

He sighed looking down at his hands. "Well not exactly."

I take a bite of the stir fry he prepared for me. "Okay then what?""How would you like a job at my store? Ya know to keep you busy!" He smiled, but I could tell he was nervous.

"Okay… so who quit?" he bent his head down in defeat and I smiled.

"Lauren my assistant manager. She got a part in a low budget movie so she won't be around for the rest of the summer. I would just do it my self, but with the baby and everything, it's just too much!" I nod as I chew.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't." It's quite for a moment and I continue to eat my lunch, which is actually really good.

"Please Rachel? I hate to beg but I will!" I swallowed the food in my mouth and wiped my lips with a napkin.

"You don't understand! I can't enter that store ever again." He looks a me like I've lost my mind.

"and why is that?" I sigh looking down at the food in front of me.

"Those girls hate me…" I peek through my bangs to see his reaction.

"Who? Quinn, Santana, and Brittany?" I nod and look at him full on. "They'll warm up to you! I promise. They are all good girls!"

"No you don't get it! They don't like me because of something I did!" After I said it I mentally slapped myself.

"What did you do?" Great now I have to explain that I got intoxicated, made out with a complete stranger, that turned out to be Quinn ex.

"Turns out, when I went out the other night, I ended up talking with a guy who happens to be Quinn's ex. Now I'm a man stealer and they all hate me." I blurted it out so fast, I'm not sure he understood me completely but since I'm a terrible liar I had to.

"Oh who cares! Quinn and Cam broke up like six months ago! She needs to get over him anyways." I look up at Leroy as he finishes cleaning the kitchen.

I close my eyes sighing. "I know I'm going to regret this but I'm in. I'll work at your boutique."

He smiles and claps his hands together once. "Yes! Thank you so much Rachel! You wont regret it!"

I roll my eyes and smile as he kisses my cheek. "Yeah sure! But if I get into a cat fight don't look surprised!"

He laughs. "Okay deal!"

I literally can not believe I agreed to this! Standing here trying to focus on Leroy's instructions on how to use the register, but I can't help but look at the three gorgeous girls glaring at me from different spots around the shop.

It's a good thing I'm a fast learner because I picked up less than half of what he was telling me. By the time Leroy heads out with Mon on his hip, I'm folding shirts that just got in.

You know when your all alone and can help but listen to others conversations? This was one of those moments, only I was the topic. The pretty Latina was judging me by how I look while the two blondes told her to stop.

I finish folding and setting up all the tops on the shelves and walk over to the cash register. All three go quite from their previous conversation and look towards me.

"Hi… um Leroy told me to ask you what you'd like me to do after I'm finished with the shirts…" The taller blonde smiles at me.

"How about leaving and never coming back?" The latina says coldly.

Quinn swat her arm. "Santana!" She turns back to me and sighs and walks towards the back of the store turning back towards me. "Coming?"

I nod and follow her to the back room. She shows me all the perfumes, lotions, and what not, showing me how to set them up in the corner of the store. "I'm sorry."

She looks up at me confused. "Excuse me."

I take a deep breath and look back at her. "I'm sorry about the whole Cameron thing… I didn't know. I guess that's what I get for trying to be carefree my first day in a new town."

She looks at me for a second. "It's okay… I know you didn't know. It's just hard ya know?"

I nod and she smiles at me. "Just be careful with that one! We may not be close anymore but I still care for him deeply."

I shake my head. "Oh no! You have nothing to worry about! He and I are not and will not be anything. Ever."

She laughs. "Yeah, he is kind of intense." She starts walking back out to the store caring a box and I follow her caring the other. "I don't know what it is, but I can't get over him!" We set the boxes down in front of the table. "What can I say? I'm stupidly attracted to bad boys!"

I smile and open one of the boxes. "And when she says stupid, she means she can help it!" I look up to see the blonde. "Hi, I'm Brittany!"

I shake her hand and smile. "Rachel, nice to meet you!"

She pulls me in for a hug. "Your so small and cute!" Quinn shakes her head and laughs.

"Brittany, let the poor girl go." She lets me go and rolls her eyes at Quinn.

"So what are you all BFF's and shit now?" I look over and see Santana staring at me, arms crossed, not looking pleasant.

"Yes!" Brittany says while clapping her hands together.

"She didn't even know Cam and I were together! Besides do you remember the Kyle situation?" Brittany nods at Santana.

"What's the Kyle debacle?" Santana rolls her eyes, murmuring a 'whatever' while walking back to the changing rooms to help a customer.

"Santana and Quinn both like the same guy and were both sleeping with him at the same time!"

"Brittany! You could've left it at the like part!" I giggle.

"Sorry! I thought best friends told each other everything! And since Rach here is new to the club she need to know that information." Quinn shakes her head and smiles.

Who knew working at a clothing store was such hard work? I thought it would be the easiest thing ever. I thought wrong! We were all closing up the shop for the night and I was getting ready to walk back to my dads house.

"Hey Rachel?" I turn to see the trio standing outside the store. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm.. Probably sitting at home reading. Why?" Santana rolls her eyes and turns to light her cigarette.

"Good! You're coming with us!" I smile and walk back to the girls.

"Cute coat." Brittany says as I approach them. I look down at the brightly colored pea coat.

"Thank you. It's my favorite." Brittany links arms with me and we follow Quinn and Santana to a yellow jeep wrangler. "Cute car!"

Brittany smiles. "Thank you! His name is Smiles."

I look at Quinn and she shrugs. I climb in the back with Quinn and Santana rides shotgun. We cruise down the road blasting pop music and I lean over towards Quinn. "Where are we going?"

She smiles at me. "Oh you'll see!"

We pull up to a corner store and we all hop out. "So this is it?"

Britt laughs. "No silly! Just a pit stop we have to get some snacks and drinks!"

They all walk in, me in tow, and start grabbing random things from the shelves I just grab a water. "That's all your getting?"

I look at Quinn's hands and she has chips, a large diet cola, candy bars, gum, a magazine, and a lollipop. "Umm yes?"

"Water? Are you like anorexic or something?" Brittany asks while stacking the beef jerky. It kind of makes me gag.

"No. I'm just a vegan so it's hard to really get snacks." Santana scuffs.

"Your one of the tree huggers aren't you?" Britt nudges her.

"No I'm not. I just love animals and would rather not eat them." Santana looks at me shrugs.

"More for the rest of us I guess." She turns and pays for her items. I look at Brittany and she put back all her beef jerky.

"Here!" I look over at Quinn and she holding a fruit cup and a mini veggie tray. "You'll get hungry!"

I smile. "Thanks."

Were back in the car blasting a new Rihanna song that I actually quite love. We are all singing along when we pull up to a giant skate park.

"A skate park?" Quinn smiles while fixing her hair in the review mirror.

"Trust me, your world is about to be rocked. And lose the coat, you won't need it." I swallow, my nerves getting the best of me.

The last time I wanted my world rocked I was straddling a stranger in the back of a car, may shirt two seconds from being ripped off.

I follow close behind the three, I can hear the music from the far side of the parking lot. Brittany starts dancing as she walks and Santana throws in a shimmy and they both laugh.

We come to the fence that separates the parking lot from the park and I am speechless. Quinn bumps my hip with hers.

"Don't worry! It's not nearly as scary as I looks! Just stay close by!" I nod as they start walking down the hill. The skate park is huge and there are people everywhere. People are doing tricks and skating everywhere, but in the empty pool where people usually skate, there are tons of people dancing. A DJ booth is set up at the edge of the pool blasting music. It's like a skate club.

"Cool right?" I look over at Quinn who is smiling while swaying her hips to the music.

"Yeah…" I say as Brittany grabs my hand and drags me to the edge of the pool.

"Ready to have the best night of your life?" I look at all the teens grinding against each other. It looks like something from a rap video, and I definitely have never danced like that before. I look up at her worry all over my face. "What's wrong?" She hollers into my ear.

"I've never danced like that before." She smiles.

"Don't worry! I'll show you!" we walk down the pool steps and Britt is jumping to the beat and flipping her hair back and forth. We stop in the middle of the giant crowd and she starts swaying her hips.

I look around awkwardly, biting my lip. "Come on dance!" Britt hollers, placing her hands on my hips, forcing them to move in an unfamiliar motion. "There you go!" She moves her hands and twirls around screaming 'I love this song' and I keep swaying my hips, hoping I don't look like an idiot.

"I feel stupid!" I yell towards Brittany after looking at all the people around me.

She grabs my hips and spins me around. Her hands still on my hips and her mouth by my ear. "Just feel the music." we sway our hips together. "It's all about feeling and having fun!"

I laugh and she takes my hand spinning me around. We jump to the beat together and laugh, having a blast. I feel a hand on my hip and look to see a very cute green-eyed boy smiling at me.

I turn back to Brittany who mouths 'he's hot' and nods. I put my hands on the strangers hands and we start to sway together and I'm having so much fun.

"What's your name beautiful?" The green-eyed boy says into my ear.

"Rachel! You?" I yell back so he can hear me.

"I'm Andy!" I smile and the song changes.

"It was nice to meet you Rachel. Thanks for the dance." He smiles once more and then disappears into the crowd. I turn back to Brittany who is grinding with a random guy I've never seen before.

I look around me and spot Quinn sitting on the edge of the pool. I make my way threw the crowd until I reached the stairs, climbing them and plopping down next to Quinn.

"Having fun?" I smile and nod.

"Yes! It's really hot down there!' She laughs and looks over the crowd.

"Welcome to Dillon's most happening place on a Friday night!" I looked across the pool and spotted one amber eyed boy with dreadlocks that I did not want to see. I tried to look away but I was to late and he saw me see him.

Before I knew it he was headed this way. I excused myself and walked to the grass where some where sitting and talking, others making out, and sat by a tree far enough away to see everything but without being noticed.

I watched Quinn fawn over Cameron while Cameron looked around. I hope he isn't looking for me. That is the last thing I need.

"You to cool to party?" I jump a little at the unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turn around and see that same mystery boy with the mohawk.

"God. You scared me!" I place my hand on my chest trying to even out my breath.

"Sorry." He looks away from me and out at all the partying teens.

"And no. just taking a break." He nods and sits beside me, leaving a good distance between us.

Its silent for the longest time. Not awkward by any means, just quite. "So…" I start trying to create a conversation. "What's your name?"

He looks at me for a second before turning his attention back towards the party. "Puck."

I nod. "Well it's nice to meet you Puck. I'm Rachel."

I smile shyly and he just nods his head before getting up. "I'll see you around Rachel." and then he disappears into the night.

"Yeah… I'll see you around." A part of me really wanted to see him again, but another part of me was annoyed. Is it that hard to have and actual conversation? I sigh looking down at my hands. Well last time he didn't even give me the time of day. Now he actually spoke to me and I know his name. I call that progress.

**A/N2: I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO BORING! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FEED BACK! :D**


	4. BEST PIE EVER!

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BUT HERE IS THE NEXT PART! WE ARE GETTING INTO THIS PUCKLEBERRY NESS! FINALLY! HAHA ENJOY!AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

Waking up to Monica's crying and screaming was literally the last way I wanted to wake up!

After walking downstairs and being begged to watch the baby while Leroy goes to fix a crisis at the shop, I am walking the boardwalk, pushing Mon, while Leroy is taking care of business.

We sit at the Pier and watch the waves crash. It's the only way I know to get her to stop crying. Luckily I don't mind it, the peaceful waters have a way of washing away my worries as well.

My phone buzzes and I grab it from my pocket.

I'm just about done if you wanna meet me at the shop in 10? - Leroy

I type a quick okay back and stand up and start pushing Mon's stroller back towards the store.

The pier wasn't too far from the shop so we got their pretty quickly, so I sat at the bench that was in front of the shop. Monica started crying not too long after I sat down, which sucked for me because it would be a good seven minutes until Leroy was done. I groaned and lifted the baby out of her stroller and began rocking her back and forth, shushing her quietly.

"Well someone doesn't seem to happy." I look up to she Puck walking towards us.

"uh.." He stops in front of us and smiles at Monica.

"Can I?" I look at Monica and then back at him.

"Yeah, sure." I hand her over to him and he bounces her on his hip.

"Shhh." He smiles at her and then grabs the blanket from her stroller. He wraps her in a tight little bundle and … silence.

"H-how'd you do that?" He is still smiling at her and looks up at me.

"I have two younger siblings… it's kind of mandatory information." He smiles and hands her back over to me.

"Thanks." He nods and turns to walk away. "Hey, wait!"

He turns back around and looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you… maybe want to hang out sometime?" He looks at me for a moment. Expressionless, which scares the crap out of me.

I feel a hand clap me on the shoulder. "Sorry about that Rachel! Thank you so much for watching little Monica!" He finishes in baby talk while picking her up out of my arms.

Still looking at Puck I answer. "Yeah it was no problem."

Leroy looks up from the baby and notices Puck standing there. "Noah! Hi Buddy!" He reaches out and shakes 'Noah's' hand.

"Hi Mr.- I mean Leroy." I look between the too as they converse.

I make eye contact with Puck as he says his goodbye and walks away, never giving me an answer.

I sigh and turn the opposite direction following behind Leroy.

The day goes by in blur, much like the past few. I had the day off from the store, resulting in my extreme boredom. The clock finally hits eight thirty and I start making my way to the shop to see what the girls have planned for tonight.

I get to the shop before they are done closing and notice the skate shop light is still on. I walk over and look in the window to see Puck working in the back. I open the door and he looks up from what he's doing and stares at me.

"Hi… I hope you don't mind… the light was still on." Gosh Rachel! SPEAK!

"Oh.." He turns and walks into the back and the outside light suddenly turns off and he comes back out. "Thanks."

I nod as I walk up to wear he is working. "What are you working on?"

He looks up at me for a second before going back to work. "Just finishing up a custom board that is getting picked up tomorrow."

I nod my head slowly as I look around the shop. "So you own this shop?"

He doesn't look up and keeps working. "No my dad does, I just run it."

I nod my head again. "Do you like it?"

He looks up at me. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

He looks back to the board and continues working. "Sorry." I sigh and play with my thumbs. "I just wanted to know something about you."

He furrows his brow. "Why is that?"

I hold our eye contact. "You intrigue me."

He doesn't look away, just looks right back at me. "Do you like pie?"

I look at him a little confused. "Yeah… why?"

"Do you wanna go grab some?" I try my hardest not to smile like an idiot.

"Yeah… sure."

The drive was a tad awkward. We didn't really speak, we just sat there and listened to the radio. He pulled up to a laundry mat.

"Umm aren't we going to get pie?" He hops out of the truck and shuts his door and I quickly follow suit. I catch up to him before he opens the door for me to enter. "Thanks."

He nods and mumbles a 'follow me' and I follow. He knocks on a door and deep voice yells 'who is it?' "It's Puck!"

I hear the door unlock and he nods for me to follow him. it's a relatively small room with a kitchen and a breakfast bar. An older gentlemen is behind the bar and shakes Pucks hand. "How's it going Puck?"

"The usual. Donny, this is Rachel. Rachel this is my good friend Donny."

I smile and shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

His face is a little shocked but that quickly fades into a smile. "No, the pleasure is all mine."

I sit next to Puck at the bar and Donny pours us each a cup of coffee. I mumble a low 'yumm' as I smell the hot cup of coffee. I look over to see Puck staring at me with a curious look. "What? I love coffee."

He smiles a little. "Well that makes two of us." He lifts his cup to his lips and sips the steaming liquid his eyes never leaving mine.

I smile into my cup and take a long drink. "I think… this is the best coffee I have ever had."

Puck smiles again. "Wait until you try the pie." I bite my lip trying to hide the beaming smile threatening to burst.

"We got apple, cherry, and pecan." Donny says as he puts the coffee mug away.

"Apple." We say simultaneously. I look up at Puck who looks at me surprised. I smile shyly and look back to my coffee.

"Apple it is." Donny says and he cuts two pieces for us.

After he slides our plates over to us and I take my first bite. I try everything to stop myself from moaning. It doesn't work.

Puck chuckles. "That good huh?" I finish chewing.

"That is sooo good! Seriously amazing. I could eat this for the rest of my life!" Puck and Donny both laugh. "I'm not even kidding! You should so open up a restaurant. Save these poor people from that old dinner's coffee and pie!"

"Pete's Diner?" I nod at Donny. "Yeah there the worst! But I like keeping my business small and unknown." I shrug and nod. "Plus Puck would never come around if I had a popular restaurant."

I look over at Puck and he smiles and finishes off his pie. I smile and finish mine as well.

We say goodbye to Donny and leave the secret coffee place. "So, you up for more or are you an early sleeper? I see you as a 'be in bed by ten' kinda girl."

I scuff. "I am most definitely not! I am a three thirty, four o'clock kind of girl."

He smiles. "Okay, well I have to run some arrons… you wanna come?"

I nod. "Sure."

We hop back in his truck and he starts driving. "So, tell me something about yourself that no one knows."

He looks at me. "Why would I tell you something no one knows?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I'll tell you something no one knows about me if you tell me on thing."

He thinks for a second. "okay you first."

"Wait. Is this where you trick me into telling you something and never tell me your answer?"

He smiles. "Smart girl." He looks back at the road. "I promise."

And even though I don't know him that well, I trust him, so I agree. "I never really had a child hood."

He looks at me for a second ten back to the road. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "Well my older brother Kurt was kind of a wild child. He did all the things I never could. He got to have fun and be the kid where as for me? I was the good kid. I always got good grades, never stayed out late. Last night was the first time I've ever been to a party that wasn't a kid birthday party."

"Wait." He pulls the car to a stop. I look up and see we are a super market. "Last night was the first party you've been to?"

I nod. "I've never even been bowling for crying out loud."

I look to see his face in a state of shock. "You're kidding me?"

I shake my head no. "Nope, never. Sad, I know."

"More like tragic!" He hops out of the truck and I follow behind him into the store. "But, I'll do you a favor. After we pick up some groceries, I'll show you just what you've been missing."

I smile as he turns and starts pushing the cart down the aisle. About thirty minutes and fifty dollars later, I was sitting in his truck as he dropped off his groceries.

He hopped back into the truck and took off towards the bowling alley.

"So I put my fingers _in_ the hole?" I look up at him.

"Yeah."

I look down disgusted. "Isn't that highly unsanitary?"

"Yep. It's all part of the fun!" I hesitantly put my fingers in the holes.

"Just like the shoes?" He smiles.

"Yes, just like the shoes." He walks my up to the lane and puts his hands on my shoulders. My breath hitches at his touch. I look up at him as he tries to explain how to throw this eight pound ball. "Got it?"

Even though I didn't really hear a single thing. I nod. "I hope so."

He pats my shoulder and walks back to the booth. I turn to the lane and breathe out, praying I at least hit one pin. I walk up and toss the ball onto the lane and it his the wood hard and goes into the gutter. Great.

Puck walks up to me. "It's all good. No one is good on their first try." I smile shyly and get my ball and get ready to try again.

After an hour and a half of gutter balls (me), strikes (Puck), and laughs later, I'm sitting outside my house in Pucks truck.

"Thanks for the amazing night." I smile at him. "I haven't had this much fun in forever."

He smiles and nods. "No problem. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

I smile and blush a little. "I like that." I feel a little awkward just sitting here staring at him. "Well I'll see you later." I open the door and hop out of his truck, but before I can shut the door he says.

"I hate running the skate shop." I look up at him.

"What?" He smiles.

"I hate running the shop. That's something no one knows about me." I smile.

"Well if you hate it so much why do you do it?" He looks thoughtful for a moment.

"No one else can do it." I nod.

"If you could be doing anything… what would you be doing?" He looks at me.

"I'd go to college." He looks ahead out the windshield. "Get a good education so I'm not stuck in this town forever."

"Then why don't you?" He looks back to me.

"I don't know." He smiles. "I'll see you around Rachel."

I smile and shut the door and run up the steps and unlock the front door and step inside. I hear his truck roar to life and speed down the street. I bite my lip and smile. I may not know him yet, but I'm closer then I was yesterday.

**A/N2: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?LEAVE YOU THOUGHTS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIUM, AND SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
